Trainwreck
by Xia Heaven
Summary: 'Yah kau menyebalkan namun aku akan sangat membencimu jika kau berani berubah karena aku jatuh padamu bukan dengan tampang atau statusmu namun... Dengan sifatmu.' DRARRY! Don't like? Don't read please!


**HALOOO! Nama Sherry, author baru yang akan bergabung di fandom Harry Potter :) **

**Yah karena masih pemula... Aku ingin minta bantuan para senior di sini. Hmm... Apa lagi yah? Yau sudah deh itu saja, **_**enjoy the story!**_

Train Wreck 

Disclamier : JK Rowling

Character : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

Gener : Romance

Rate : T (Jaga-jaga aja sih...)

Setting : Seven year, Modified Canon

**Warning : Yaoi, Slash, Fluff, typo, OOC, maybe other**

Red Is Sherry!

_La Di Da_

_Yeah_

_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain_

_You won't go to the doctor he's calling you insane_

_You're lost even when you're when you're going the right way_

_You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

Tok... Tok... Tok

Sebuah pintu di salah satu asrama _Gryffindor_, _Hogwarts_. Pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang _Raven_ dengan nama Harry Potter, sepertinya ia baru saja mandi kalo melihat dari rambutnya yang basah. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat tau siapa yang datang, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? Bukanya kau harus-" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh sang kekasih, kekasih? Ya! Sepertinya hal itu lupa di katakan, Harry dan Draco mulai berkencan pada tahun ke tujuh mereka yang **kedua**, kedua? Sekali lagi, Yah! Karena seorang penyihir gila mereka seluruh murid Hogwarts harus mengulang tahun ketujuh mereka.

"Aku tau tapi Harry! Pengobatan itu membukan membuatku sembuh namun membuat luka itu bertambah sakit." Ujar sang penerus Malfoy dan juga salah satu orang yang berjasa besar di _'Second Wizarding War'_. Yah, ternyata keluarga Malfoy juga Servus Snape adalah mata-mata Dumbledore.

"Tapi Draco... Kau sudah berjanji-"

"Ke Mom! Aku tau tapi ayolah Harry! Aku sangat tidak nyaman di sana..." Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas, pacarnya ini memang keras kepala.

Draco sebetulnnya mendapat luka yang cukup parah dari perang enam bulan lalu, Harry tiba-tiba tersenyum geli mengingat semua orang menyuruh Draco untuk pergi ke _St. Mungo_ saat tau dia terluka cukup parah dan sampai di sana Draco di suruh tinggal sampai ia masuk ke Hogwarts namun Draco menjadi Draco pasti menolaknya, _Healers_ di sana pun hampir menganggapnya gila.

"HEI! Kau tidak berpikir macam-macam'kan?" Kembali melihat ke arah pacar, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, masuk..." Draco segera begegas berbaring di kasur pacarnya. Harry berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk dipinggiran kasur, melihat Draco sambil tersenyum. Mereka punya sejarah yang besar... Namun ia tak pernah habis pikir bagaimana Draco menjadi orang yang sangat berarti baginya walaupun kadang pacarnya ini tersesat di jalan yang benar.

"Kau punya kebiasan mengatakan pikiranmu dengan keras yah?" Harry menoleh ke Draco yang dengan tiba-tiba menariknya untuk berbaring dan memeluknya.

"Hei! Apaan sih? Lagi pula kenapa kau bilang aku punya kebiasaan seperti itu?" Ujarnya berusaha lepas dari pelukan Draco.

Sang pangeran dari _Slytherin_ hanya menyeringai, Harry mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau malah tersenyum bodoh seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya akan jawab pertanyaan kedua mu itu... Karena tadi kau bilang kalo aku sangat berarti bagimu dan kadang... Aku masih tersesat walaupun aku berada di jalan yang benar." Harry berkedip dua kali.

"Aku mengucapkan itu?"

Draco mengangguk, wajah Harry memerah dan memukul Draco dengan batal. "Hei! Apa salahku? Kau yang bilang begitukan?" Masih menyeringai.

"DIAM!" Harry cemberut, sungguh seseorang pasti akan berkata bahwa di bukan_ The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twiced _namun Draco tau itu lebih baik.

_And you said we wouldn't make it but look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking but now we're standing strong_

_The things you say make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed! Ohh yeah!_

"Nggak marah lagikan?" Tanya Draco di _Dining hall_, sekarang waktu makan siang. Harry melirik ke arah Draco menggumakan sesuatu, Draco tersenyum. "Apa? Maaf, Harry tapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya."

"IYA!" Harry teriak kepada Draco, merasa puas dengan jawaban itu Draco pun duduk di sebelahnya. Murid-murid lain hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka, Harry juga mengetahui ini lalu tersenyum lembut. _'Ia dulu bilang mungkin kita tidak akan berhasil namun lihat sekarang... Semua orang malah ingin kita bersama dan kita berdua berdiri dengan tegap.'_

"Kenapa sih kau selalu ber_day dreaming_? Aku'kan sudah punyamu." Ujar Draco yang membuat Harry menoleh ke arahnya mendapat Draco tersenyum jahil. Menarik nafas sebelum berteriak.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Yang hanya di sambut oleh tawa Draco dan senyuman murid dan profesor mereka bahkan Snape pun tersenyum kecil. "Kau itu! Benar-benar tidak bisa membuat orang tidak kesal yah?" Ujarnya dengan kesal.

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away_

_You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"_

_Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed_

_I knew you were different from the way I caved_

"Hey! Kau kenapa cemberut seperti itu sih? Mulai minggu lalu lagi..." Harry memutarkan matanya. _'Seperti dia tak tau...'_

Draco menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah... Aku minta maaf, bagaimana kalo kita berdansa? Hari ini _Halloween_... Masa kau tidak mau?" Ujar sang pacar.

"Nggak tertarik..." Ujar Harry tak peduli namun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin mencobanya, Draco melihat ke arah sang pacar dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda'kan?'

"Ayolah!"

Harry melirik ke arahnya. "... Baiklah." Ujarnya lalu berdiri, Draco melihat ke arah sang pacar dan sekali lagi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _'Jadi sebenarnya ia menginginkannya? Ah! Sudahlah.'_ Menarik Harry ke lantai dansa itu dan mulai memimpinya dalam berdansa.

_We were so different but opposites attract_

_So my hope kept growing and I never looked back_

_You're one of a kind! And no one can change this heart of mine_

Harry dan Hermione sedang ada di perpustakan karena Harry meminta Hermione membantunya dengan beberapa subjek.

"Kau dan Draco itu..." Harry melihat ke arah sahabat perempuanya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. "Sangat berbeda yah? Mungkin kalian itu yang di katakan, _opposites attract_?"

"Hahahaha! 'Mione... Bukanya kau dan Ron juga?"

"Tapi kalo aku dan Ron masih punya banyak kesamaan, contohnya kita berdua di Gryffindor? Namun kalian... Draco di Slytherin dan kau di Gryffindor, Draco pintar di potion dan kau di DADA. Kalian itu menurutku beda sekali." Ujarnya sambil tetap menulis.

"Yah mungkin tapi bagaimana lagi mungkin kita berdua di takdirkan untuk bersama..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menatap ke arah luar jendela. _'Dan tidak ada yang bisa merubah hatiku ini selama di sana masih ada dia.'_

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special_

_I'm falling like I never fell before_

_It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come_

_You're a trainwreck but with you, I'm in love_

"Mungkin..." Ujar Hermione, melihat ke arah Harry yang sepertinya sangat bahagia. Ia bersyukur Harry kembali tersenyum seperti dulu, Draco memang hebat.

"Hei... 'Mione." Hermione melihat ke arah teman'nya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dan jatuhnya terlalu dalam..." Hermione tersenyum. "Lucu yah? Kalo mengingat kita dulu pernah saling mengarahkan tongkat kita ke satu sama lain, lalu jadian dan setelah jadian ia sering bilang kalo kita tak pernah akan berhasil dan sekarang semua orang di Hogwarts malah tak rela kalo kita berpisah... Dia itu menyebalkan namun dengan dia... Aku jatuh cinta."

"Ho... Begitu toh!" Ujar Draco di sebelahnya- TUNGGU! DI SEBELAHNYA?

"DRACO? KAU KENAPA-" Draco menarik Harry ke arahnya dan menciumnya. Ron yang datang bersama Draco hanya bisa membuat muka dan Hermione tertawa.

"Wah! Beruntungnya aku... Mendapatkan sang pahlawan dunia dengan mudah padahal hampir seluruh orang di dunia berlomba-lomba mendapatkanya. Yah! Aku tidak menyalahkanya sih... Soalnya _Malfoy's Charm _itu memang susah untuk ditantang." Ujar dengan senyum jahilnya, Harry sendiri tampak ingin meledak.

3

2

1

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Draco dan kedua sahabatnya hanya tertawa. _'Yah kau menyebalkan namun aku akan sangat membencimu jika kau berani berubah karena aku jatuh padamu bukan dengan tampang atau statusmu namun... Dengan sifatmu.'_

Red Is Sherry

END!

**Gimana? Jelek? Bagus? Abal? Gaje? Silakan beri koment, aku akan sangat membutuhkan itu ^.^ **


End file.
